Daddy Dearest
by johnliz4ever
Summary: A surprise arrival on Atlantis causes problems for Elizabeth.


Disclaimer: Don't own it  
Spoilers: Up to and including season 2Notes: This takes place in AU season 2, everything that happened in the 'Siege part 2' happened but everything after is my own ideas.

* * *

When the Daedalus docked in Atlantis and John stepped off to find Elizabeth looking in his direction, her expression was halfway between shocked and pissed. 

He assumed the look was for him until Caldwell walked past him into Elizabeth's line of sight.

When he reached Elizabeth she glared at him before leaving the docking area.

Caldwell shut his eyes and sighed before going after her.

John curiously followed him and stopped a few feet down the corridor when he heard raised voices.

"Elizabeth stop"

John turned slightly round the corridor in time to see Caldwell grab Elizabeth's arm and spin her to face him.

"Listen to me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth drew her arm back from him and glared.

"No, you are nothing to me. Just stay away."

With that, she stormed out of the corridor. Caldwell sighed and leant against the wall. John turned around the left the corridor, reflecting on what he had just seen.

* * *

John entered the briefing room a day later to find Elizabeth already sitting in her usual place. John stood still for a moment looking at her before taking his usual seat right next to her. 

"Dr Weir"

Elizabeth barely recognised his presence as Caldwell entered the room. He gazed at Elizabeth as she quickly looked down at the papers in front of her.

"Dr Weir, Major Sheppard"

John nodded in his direction.

"Sir"

Elizabeth didn't recognise his presence, instead she kept scribbling down notes on the papers in font of her. Soon the only sound was Elizabeth's pen working furiously on the paper. Caldwell kept looking at Elizabeth from his position across the table.

John was about to say something when Rodney, Zelenka, Teyla and a group of other personal members walked into the briefing room.

* * *

As the meeting finished Elizabeth was the first to leave the room. They'd discussed some critical damage control and command problems. Caldwell would be in charge of the Daedalus, John the military and Elizabeth would be in charge of the civilian personal. As for full command of the city that would stay in Elizabeth's hands with input from John and Caldwell. Although Elizabeth barely said two word during the whole meeting. 

After her quick depart Elizabeth ended up on the balcony outside. John quickly followed her out to the balcony and stood beside her, leaning on the railing. He the turned round and lightly sat on the railing facing Elizabeth.

"You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and kept her gaze out to the ocean in front of her.

"Really, because you've barely said two words since the Daedalus docked."

Elizabeth looked over at him, sighing.

"John, it's really none of your business."

John sighed

"When it affects you're work and they way you run the city it becomes my business."

Elizabeth sighed and walked to the far end of the balcony. John followed her.

"How do you know Caldwell?"

He saw Elizabeth's shoulders drop and heard a gasp escape her mouth.

"You've never read my file obviously, otherwise you'd know."

John turned her round to face him.

"Know what?"

Elizabeth sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"That he's my father"

John stood in shock for a few moments, processing what she had told him.

"Your father?"

Elizabeth nodded

"Yes"

John shook his head

"Yesterday, you told him to stay away from you. Why?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because for twelve years he came home smelling of drink and perfume, when my mother died he didn't even bother to show up at the funeral and he has never been a part of my life. He doesn't deserve your respect John, either as your superior or as a human being"

With one final sigh she left the balcony and went back into the heart of Atlantis.

TBC…

I honestly don't know when I will update this. I've got some other stories going on and some other things in my life, but I will try to keep writing.


End file.
